1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable secondary battery is a power storage system capable of converting electrical energy into chemical energy and storing the energy with a relatively high energy density. Unlike primary batteries that are generally not recharged, secondary batteries can be repeatedly recharged and are widely used for IT devices, such as smart phones, cellular phones, notebook computers, or tablet PCs. Interest in electric vehicles has recently been increasing for preventing environmental contamination. Accordingly, high-capacity secondary batteries are employed to the electric vehicles. The secondary batteries need to meet several requirements, including high energy density, high output voltage, and stability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.